Movie Night
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Just a normal night. The gang hanging out. Wally stuffing his face with popcorn. Wally getting beat up by Robin. It was a normal night, but I loved it anyway, because I got to spend it all with him. RobinxZatanna Chalant Robtanna. Spitfire and Supermartian if you squint.


**Zatanna's POV**

"So, where's Bird Boy at?" Artemis asked as she plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"He's gonna miss the movie!" Wally called from the kitchen

"Why are you asking me?" I said causally.

She rolled her eyes at me, giving me a 'yeah right' sarcastic look. M'gann and Wally sat on either side of her as the movie started. Raquel and Kaldur were sitting on the floor next to each other on the right side while Conner sat on the floor near M'gann.

**"Recognized Robin A-07"** I heard the Zeta Tube announce.

I tried to the control the wide smile that I was sure was spreading across my face. He appeared out of the corner, wearing civies with his shades intact, covering his blue eyes effectively.

I completely forgot everybody else in the room.

I ran up to him, ridiculously eager to see him again, and there he was, my personal savior.

I reached out for his hand, sighing as his warm fingers found mine. His touch brought it the strangest sense of relief, like I was constantly being put through pain until I could feel his presence.

"Hey" I smiled a little at my anticlimactic greeting.

He raised our interlaced fingers to brush the back of his hand across my cheek. "How was your afternoon?"

"Slow" I answered simply. I took a step closer to him, looking up at his smiling face.

"Mhhm, I felt the same"

He pulled my wrist up to his face, our hands still twisted together. He kissed my hand for the briefest moment. Then his eyes closed as his nose skimmed along the skin there, and he smiled gently without opening them. I resisted the obvious impulse to blush, but I failed miserably.

He bent down, eyes still closed as he placed his lips on my forehead gently.

I heard somebody cough to get our attention, expressing their obvious discomfort or impatience. I felt Robin's warm breath upon my face as he chuckled gently.

His eyes snapped open as he let our hands fall, keeping them twined.

"Hey guys" He said simply.

"I thought you completely forgot we were here Rob" Raquel said with a smirk.

He smirked back. "For a moment, I did." He looked at me for a moment before turning his gaze back to the others. "But unfortunately, all dreams have to end."

Artemis and Wally pelted him with bits and pieces of popcorn at the comment. He laughed as he pulled me along with him. We both sat on the ground, leaning against the front of the couch.

I blushed as I hesitantly placed my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me, smiling.

"So, what are we watching?" Robin asked casually as we were watching the beginning credits.

"Fast and Furious" Wally answered as he downed another handful of popcorn.

"Which one?' I asked as I lifted my head up to look at him.

He shrugged, reaching across the couch to the table beside him, holding the DVD case in his fingers.

"Number five" Artemis said as she looked over his shoulder to see the case.

"What's it about again?" M'gann asked as she brought her knees up to wrap around herself.

"Cars" Robin said simply. He said it bluntly like it was stupidly obvious that I laughed a little. He smiled as he saw me giggle.

"Robbery, money" Wally continued.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the two boys. "No worries, there's some romance too" she assured M'gann.

"And there's some comedy too, so that it's not too boring" Raquel added.

"Does anyone find it ironic a bunch of superheroes are watching a movie about robberies and stealing money and cars?" Robin asked casually as he ate some popcorn off of his hand.

Silent nods were seen throughout the team.

"We might be superheroes, but were teens too" Wally said.

"Cant argue with that" I said. "I'm glad we can act normal when were together"

"Yeah" Artemis agreed. "It's weird to act like a normal bystander when I'm at school"

"Not feelin the aster at Gotham Academy?" Robin asked teasingly.

Artemis rolled her eyes. Everyone knew Robin and Artemis were schoolmates, even though we all knew his secret identity, we all still called him Robin. It was like a nickname or something.

"I feel distraught, heavy on the dis" Artemis answered.

"Sorry, Gotham Academy isn't really known to be whelming, more like the opposite"

"Would you like to go to Gotham Academy Zee?" he asked me suddenly.

My eyes widened at the question. "Your serious?"

"Of course, if you want it, you can have it" he said casually.

I smiled a little. I kept forgetting Robin was a billionaire; he was always so generous, I knew I was getting spoiled because of it. He didn't mind though, he told me he loved spoiling me, I wouldn't let him do it to often though.

"Seeing you everyday?, sounds asterous" I said.

He smiled at me, leaning over to kiss my forehead again.

"But, I'm not too whelmed about the idea of going to a new school filled with people I don't know" I added.

He reached over, cradling my face in his hand. "You know me and Artemis"

His smile disarmed me, I started blushing. "But…it's just so sudden, I mean…I…I want to…but still" I stuttered as I struggled to form a coherent sentence while his gaze unintentionally scattered my thoughts.

His face was thoughtful as he listened to me, but then he broke into a teasing smile. "No worries, even if you don't want to go, I can always see you everyday here" he said as he touched our foreheads together.

"I'm really tempted though" I said as I bit my lip shyly. I looked down at his lips then back to his shades.

"The option is always there, I could get you a scholar ship" he said casually.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I felt his hot breath on my face. I couldn't think straight, let alone give him a straight answer.

"Just kiss her already, you know you want to"

Robin and I laughed as we both pulled away, talk about ruining the moment. The unexpected comment was funny though.

"Wally" I said embarrassed.

"What?" he shrugged. "I was tempted to push Robin on you so that he would kiss you"

Robin smacked his leg hard.

"Ow!"

"Shut up Kid Idiot" Robin said as he turned back to me.

"Just kiss her Rob" Artemis said casually.

"I'm gonna hurt you" he answered threateningly.

I think he was joking, but then again, we never know what might happen when the protégée of the dark knight gets angry. Actually, we usually do know, somebody always gets hurt. Usually that somebody is Wally.

Robin wrapped one arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I smiled, placing my head back on his chest as I leaned against him.

"You two are the youngest couple here, ya know that?" Raquel stated.

Robin shrugged as I remained silent.

"He's got better moves than Kid mouth over here though" Artemis said.

Robin laughed, so did everybody else. I gotta admit, when Wally would flirt, he would flirt stupidly hard and obvious. It was funny to watch. When Robin would flirt, he was naturally just sweet or funny.

"Yeah, as if" Wally said defiantly.

"Says the person who doesn't have a girlfriend"

"I'm just keeping my options open Bird Boy" Wally said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"What are these 'options'?" I asked, playing along.

He remained silent.

Everybody laughed because he couldn't come up with a coherent answer.

Robin opened his arms for me and I sat on his lap, nestling into his warm embrace. I leaned against him, smiling as I felt his lips press against the crook of my neck. I looked at his face. His eyes were closed, his expression peaceful.

I placed my hand upon his warm face and waited until he sighed in content and opened his eyes.

"I love you" I whispered. I pressed my lips against the crook of his neck.

"I love you" he kissed the top of my head. "A lot more than you do" he added jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Impossible"

He opened his eyes, staring intently at me. "I love you Zee...a lot"

I blushed at the sincerity of his words. "And so I've heard" I whispered.

He laughed quietly to himself. I placed my hand back on his cheek, guiding his face closer to mine. I kissed him on the lips briefly, just a small brush. Light and sweet. His eyes fluttered open as I pulled away. His hand got tangled in my hair, bringing me back closer to him. This kiss was heated, passionate, almost rough. But it had a strange gentleness that I knew he was being careful to not get carried away with me. I pressed myself tighter against him, my hands traveling up his chest and into his hair. He groaned, one hand on my waist as his fingers dug in at the skin there.

We broke away suddenly, staring at each other. Our breathing ragged and uneven. I started to giggle; he smiled as he started laughing himself. I placed my head back on his chest, attempting to catch my breath.

I started blushing as I realized everybody's eyes were on us the entire time.

Artemis and M'gann and Raquel were eating popcorn as they stared at us. The boys had a similar teasing smirk on their faces.

"You guys are waaaay better than the movie" Raquel said casually as she ate more popcorn.

Robin and I blushed furiously. I hid my face in his chest, snuggling closer to him. His arms encircled, caging me protectively as he held me closer against him.

"No kidding" Artemis agreed.

"That was so romantic! Can you guys do that again?" M'gann asked excitedly.

I blushed even more if that was physically possible.

"No worries, I'll just get the security footage, we can make it into a movie" Wally suggested as he was getting up to go to the security room to get the video.

"Don't even try, I'll break both your legs" Robin hissed threateningly.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
